


Marry Me

by humanyubel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe, fuck.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wants to marry Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

"Mito saaaan! Mito saaaan look!" A young Gon called out, his small feet making dull thumps resound the small house. Gon barreled into the room, stumbling slightly but coming up unscathed.

"Oh my..." Mito mutters to herself. Gon was wrapped up in the new white curtains.

"Aren't I pretty?" Gon inquires with wide and innocent eyes.

"Yes, very pretty. But a bride doesn't go around running in their dress. You could tear it!" Mito tells Gon, her hands on her hips. 

Gon deflates.

"I'm not a good bride?"

"...Why are you so interested in being a bride? Who would you marry?"

"Mito san wants to be a bride. I wanna be one too! Obviously Killua!" Mito makes a face at that.

"When did you-" She pauses, silent in her moment of realization. "You were listening in?"

"...Sorry Mito san." Gon looks genuinely remorseful, she never told him not to listen in...

"It's not polite to listen in to others' conversations, Gon." Mito kneels down to Gon's level. "Where's your veil?"

"I couldn't find one."

"Want me to sew you one?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's make a deal then, you can't wear the new curtains. I'll make you a veil then."

"Deal!" Gon says bouncing up and down, the curtains getting even more tangled around his body.

"Let's get you out of this then." Mito says smiling warmly at Gon. Gon hums in reply. It takes a few minutes to remove the curtains from around Gon's small body. "You really wrapped yourself up, didn't you?" Mito teases, bopping Gon on the nose. Gon giggles and nods in reply.

"Can Killua come over today?"

"If his guardians are okay with it, then sure. What should I make?"

"Anything as long as there's no Red Peppers! Killua hates Red Peppers!"

"He should eat his vegetables."

"Killua eat them even if Killua doesn't like them. But Killua really, really hates Red Peppers. Killua likes chocolate! Can we make chocolate cake?"

"Why not?"

"Yay!" Gon cheers, running around the small room. After a second he looks up to see Mito's expression. He straightens up, "Thank you Mito san!" walking out the door as calmly as he can, as soon as he's in the hallway he bolts for the kitchen. 

Mito giggles.

"...I don't think I've ever met Killua..."

\---

"Killua, right?"

"Yes."

"How long have you and Gon been friends?" Mito san asks glancing into the rear view mirror. Killua fidgets in his seat. 

"Awhile." Gon grasps Killua's hand in his own, beaming at Mito. Killua's face goes pink at the contact, but he doesn't brush Gon off.

"Killua's shy!" 

"Am not! Idiot!" Killua pouts, looking away. Gon leans over and plants a kiss on the other's cheek. Killua's face goes bright red but he doesn't say anything.

Mito smiles at the two, focusing her full attention on the road now. She thinks she likes Killua.

\---

Killua was different from the rest of Gon's friends. He was the same age for starters. He lost composure unlike Kurapika, and he didn't yell as much as Leorio.

Killua unfortunately didn't seem to be used to Gon's affection.

"You two go up and play, dinner will be ready in a minute." Killua and Gon ran upstairs to Gon's room and that was that. Mito heard loud giggling as she finished up the last touches to the meal.

Killua ends up really liking the meal and Gon smiles at him the whole time.

Mito can't help being happy that Gon finally has a friend his own age.

\---

The visits continue for about a month until Mito finished sewing Gon his veil like she promised. Gon's excited to show Killua it. 

He hugs her before heading to school, she goes to take a nap before starting on dinner. She knows they'll be hungry after school.

\---

When she goes to pick them up everything goes the same as it normally would; save for Gon's excited wriggling. 

"I can't wait to show Killua!"

"Show me what?"

"Killua will see!" Gon said hushing Killua.

\---

Mito goes to tell the two that dinner's ready, the door's cracked open. Nothing should be stopping her from entering. Killua's sitting on Gon's bed and Gon's wearing the veil Mito made him. Gon looks ready to burst, where as Killua looks the picture of shocked.

"What're you wearing?"

"A veil! I'm gonna be a bride!"

"A bride?"

"Yeah! Let's get married!"

"Why does one of us have to be the bride?"

"I dunno, that's how it always is on TV."

"That's dumb! Why can't we both be the husbands?"

"You don't mind getting married to me?" Gon asks hopefully, his eyes shinning with joy.

"...I don't." Killua looks away, his entire face red.

"Let's stay together forever!"

Mito watches as Gon tackles the other in a bear hug. Their giggling resounding in the room. Mito creeps down the stairs, waiting a moment before calling up to them.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Be down in a second!"

They come down together, Killua with his face red and Gon with a bright smile on his.  
"What took so long?"

"Killua and me made a promise!"

"Ah, I see." Killua and Gon take their seats next to each other. Killua's face goes green.

"Red Peppers..." Gon giggled, encouraging Killua to eat as much as he could even if it was only a little. Tugging at the other boy's cheek, the dinner continued on in a happy note.

The sun sets and Killua decides to spend the night. She kisses them both good night. Killua and Gon share Gon's bed. Mito wonders how someone can get so embarrassed, but Killua surprises her often.

The night is warm and soft, quiet giggles filling up the upper part of the house.

Mito thinks she likes Killua.


End file.
